Secretaria
by NeSLY
Summary: Por que la palabra Secretaria no viene de maquina de escribir, sino de Secreto


**SECRETARIA**

"**Secretaria la que no habla"**

Cuando Hyuuga Hinata cumplió los doce años, comprendió lo que quería estudiar.

Había visto muchas novelas, series y programas de televisión, acerca de las eternas historias de amor de aquellas mujeres con sus jefes, luego de mucho sufrimiento, al final de todo, siempre llegaba el final feliz, pero su decisión llegó cuando un día, Tenten, la amiga de su primo, varios años mayor que Neji cabe decir, llego con la noticia de que se casaba, nada más y nada menos que con su jefe.

Oh… Hinata adoró tanto esa historia de amor, que no dudó en ningún momento a partir de ese día, que cuando creciera se volvería la secretaria de un hombre muy apuesto, caballero y de buena familia.

Tenía doce años…

Era muy ingenua…

…Eran los sueños de una niña.

"**Siempre atenta"**

Llegó el día en que finalmente estudiaría lo que deseaba, con sus cortos años y la ingenuidad reflejada en su rostro, Hinata no tenía más felicidad que aquella de estudiar para lo que había soñado prácticamente desde que era una niña, a Neji no le gustó la idea, para nada, siempre le decía que la hubiera preferido como Ingeniera, Arquitecta o hasta Profesora.

Pero… sinceramente Hinata no se veía como una Ingeniera, ni como Abogada o Arquitecta, le faltaba carácter para eso y ella era muy conciente de cómo es, quizás profesora hubiera sido una buena opción, pero lo que ella deseaba, lo que más quería era ser secretaria de un hombre apuesto, caballero y de buena familia.

Aquel primer día de clases, en la facultad, se cruzó con un chico, apuesto y divertido, pero que nunca llegaría a ser su jefe lamentablemente, el muchacho estudiaba Artes, lleno de una vitalidad y confianza que Hinata carecía, el muchacho castaño de hermosos ojos café se volvió su mejor amigo.

Inozuka Kiba era su nombre.

"**Diciendo nada" **

Cuando cumplió sus veintiún añitos.

Hinata se marchó de la enorme mansión Hyuuga.

Hannabi lloró, su madre le suplicó por que se quedara, su padre la echó y Neji tan solo le pidió que recapacitara, la situación era muy sencilla, Hiashi le había dado un ultimátum o dejaba la carrera o la desheredaba por completo y con la firmeza y confianza adquiridos gracias a su mejor amigo, Hinata decidió luchar por su sueño y continuar con lo que ya había empezado.

Era un sueño demasiado simple, quizás.

Pero era su sueño.

Kiba había hecho lo mismo, algunos años atrás cuando recién se graduara, sus padres simplemente no habían aceptado que su hijo menor dejara la medicina por seguir Arte, incluso le habían arrojado la opción de estudiar Veterinaria, el muchacho amaba a los animales, pero amaba más la libertad y el enfrascarse en enormes libres, decía Kiba, no era un futuro para él.

Aquella primera noche fuera de su casa, Hinata durmió en la cama de Kiba, entre los fuertes brazos de su mejor amigo, entregándole su primera vez a quien ella creyó el adecuado, pero aquella noche ella había estado llena de euforia, de libertad, pero no de amor.

Por eso, ambos decidieron olvidar lo sucedido.

…Al siguiente día Hinata buscó donde mudarse.

"**Te firme mis veinte años"**

No era lo mismo, no era condenadamente lo mismo, el vivir mantenida por sus padres, que ahora tener que trabajar para pagar sus estudios, casa y comida. Cierto, Kiba la ayudaba y apoyaba, quizás demasiado, pero ella no podía vivir dependiente de él todo el tiempo, el muchacho también tenía una vida, y con lo apuesto que era de seguro el dinero que gastaba en ella, Kiba lo necesitaba para sus citas, cuando Hinata fue conciente de eso, se sintió muy egoísta, por eso una mañana de viernes salió a buscar trabajo.

Entonces sucedió…

En medio de su búsqueda… Hinata lo encontró.

Era tan apuesto que ella apenas podía respirar ante su presencia, era tan caballero que se le notaba en cada palabra que decía y cuando saludaba a cada una de las candidatas, era de buena familia por supuesto, el hijo del dueño de la enorme empresa a la que acababa de ingresar en búsqueda de trabajo, no podía ser para menos.

Su nombre era Naruto.

Inusual nombre para un muchacho de buena familia como lo era él, tan apuesto que inevitablemente cada vez que lo veía, lo escuchaba, o que alguno de sus sentidos lo percibía, Hinata sentía que todos sus sacrificios hasta ahora habían valido la pena.

-Debo decir que tu apellido ayuda mucho, Hinata-san- en aquel momento hasta la voz del muchacho le pareció perfecta –Y aunque no has terminado tu carrera… Creo que eres la indicada para el trabajo- Hinata sonrió deslumbrante ante las palabras dichas por el hombre de ojos azules –Como te darás cuenta aún soy muy joven, y no se mucho de esto… La verdad no estaba entre mis planes convertirme en empresario, pero a veces el apellido pesa demasiado-

Cuando Hinata vió aquellos ojos debilitarse un poco de esa energía que despedía, sintió que no necesitaba más, ese sería su lugar de ahora en adelante.

-No se preocupe, Uzumaki-san. Yo lo ayudare en todo lo posible-

-Naruto, está bien-

-Pero…-

-Por lo menos cuando estemos a solas, Hina-chan-

El corazón de Hinata ese día estuvo a punto de salírsele del pecho.

"T**e ayude a subir peldaños"**

El día que Hinata se graduó, un año después de haber conseguido su primer trabajo para la compañía Namikaze, cuando el título que la calificaba como una verdadera secretaria se encontró en sus manos, las lágrimas en sus ojos fueron inevitables, muchos de sus seres queridos habían asistido.

Kiba, Hannabi, Neji, su madre, sus amigos… menos su padre.

Pero cuando aquellos rubios destacaron entre los presentes y esos brillantes ojos azules la encontraron, Hinata sintió que aquel día no podía ser mejor, recordaba como Neji había arrugado el entrecejo ante la presencia de su jefe e incluso Kiba se había sentido incómodo, sin embargo Hannabi se había sonrojado ante la presencia del mayor. Y ella… ella tan solo flotaba en una nube.

-Felicidades, Hinata-chan-

Un ramo de rosas rojas le fue ofrecido de manos de aquel rubio. Hinata jamás olvidaría ese día, ni ese día, ni cuando recibió el primer beso por parte de su jefe.

"**Y entre copa y copa, me hice necesaria"**

Cuando Hinata cumplió los veintitrés años, su ilusión se marchitó.

Fue justo el día de su cumpleaños.

Patético ¿No?

Esa mañana cuando Naruto le había regalado un enorme ramo de rosas rojas, ella había sentido sus esperanzas acrecentarse, pero ese mismo día la verdad le chocó en la cara. Naruto tenía una novia que había estado estudiando en el extranjero, acababa de graduarse y por lo tanto ella regresaría al país junto a Naruto, junto a su jefe.

Eso explicaba por que Naruto nunca había intentado algún acercamiento más directo.

Eso explica por que Naruto se había ausentado del trabajo por tres días.

De seguro regresaría con ella.

Hinata nunca se sintió más miserable en su vida.

Velozmente, unos días después de que la hermosa muchacha de ojos verdes arribara al país, comenzó a correrse el rumor por todas las oficinas, que la mujer de cabello rosa buscaba a toda costa que ella fuera despedida. Se sintió tan desamparada en ese día, a pesar de cuando sus compañeras de trabajo dijeron que la apoyarían en todo momento.

-¡No, Sakura!- ese día fue la primera vez que Hinata escuchó a su jefe levantar la voz –No te permitiré que te metas en mi trabajo, yo no me quejó de los doctores con los que trabajas-

-¡Es diferente! Esa mujer no me gusta…-

-Hinata es eficiente, confió en ella y he trabajado a su lado desde que mi padre me exigió que trabajara para la empresa. No puedes pedirme que la despida tan solo por tus inseguridades-

-¡No son inseguridades! Y tu no trabajas junto a ella, ella trabaja para ti- la novia de Naruto también se encontraba alterada, Hinata no pudo evitar temblar al escuchar tremendos gritos

-Da igual, no la despediré solo por que es bella. Hasta ahora no ha pasado nada entre nosotros y no voy a darme el lujo de despedir a alguien tan capaz como lo es ella-

-¿La necesitas?- la incredulidad en la voz de aquella muchacha, que según había escuchado hasta ahora era Doctora, sorprendió a Hinata

-Por supuesto que la necesito, es prácticamente mi mano derecha. Pero no la necesito del mismo modo en que yo te necesito a ti- hubo un poco de silencio y Hinata a pesar de que no quiso, supuso que era lo que sucedía –No tengas celos mi hermosa Sakura, tu eres imprescindible para mi también-

Hinata ese día lloró amargamente en su departamento.

…Hubiera preferido ser despedida.

"**Y al negarme a ser amable, me ignoraste"**

Trece meses después Hinata comprendió que las palabras de Naruto eran falsas.

Descubrió que Naruto era infiel.

-Na…Naruto-kun…-

Su voz temblorosa se esparció entre el encanto de la fiesta y los invitados que ignorantes a su situación reían felices ante el motivo de la dichosa reunión en la enrome mansión Namikaze, Naruto no hace más de media hora, teniendo del brazo a Sakura, había anunciado su futuro matrimonio. Y ahora la tenía a ella ahí, acorralada contra la pared en uno de los balcones.

-Eres muy hermosa… Hina-chan-

La mano de Naruto recorrió con sutileza su mejilla y Hinata sintió tan de cerca el aliento de ese maravilloso hombre que por un momento pensó que se dejaría vencer por sus sentimientos equívocos. Sin embargo lo descarado que podía llegar a ser Naruto al buscar algo de ella acabando de comprometerse, la hizo reprimir sus sentimientos.

-No, Naruto-kun-

Lo alejó con cuidado, usando ambas manos para marcar una distancia adecuada, la sorpresa en los ojos de Naruto le hizo ver que el rubio no era ignorante de sus sentimientos, y eso la decepcionó todavía más.

-Esta bien, Hina-chan. Disculpa- cuando escuchó esas palabras se sintió aliviada, pero en el momento en que levantó el rostro y sus labios se encontraron con los de Naruto, en un mínimo roce provocado por el ojiazul, Hinata se quedó impávida –Y disculpa otra vez, Hina-chan-

Hinata no salió de su aturdimiento en varios minutos.

…Lastimosamente, nunca más volvió a probar esos labios.

"**Y solo fui, tu secretaria..."**

Al día siguiente del dichoso compromiso, Hinata atendió a un hombre que jamás en toda su vida había visto, pero que a partir de ese día nunca dejaría de ver y que jamás olvidaría.

-¡Sasuke!-

La emoción nunca antes escuchada de esa manera en la voz de su jefe fue notoria, el rubio prácticamente se abalanzó sobre el azabache, en un gesto tan afable que por un momento Hinata envidió.

-Tanto tiempo, dobe-

-Cállate, teme-

Los cinco segundos, contados por reloj, que esos dos se quedaron observando los ojos contrarios fue extraño, pero aún así Hinata prefirió pensar que era debido a esa gran amistad que todo el mundo en la oficina hablaba, según había escuchado su jefe y el tal Sasuke prácticamente habían nacido juntos. Tan solo se habían separado cuando inesperadamente y para sorpresa de todos Uchiha había decidido ir a estudiar al extranjero.

-Me entere de tu compromiso, mira que eres idiota. Casarte tan pronto-

-Pero no lo digas tan amargamente, teme. Cualquiera diría que no te alegras por mí- hubo un inesperado silencio que Hinata no terminó de comprender, pero que por suerte luego de un par de segundos, fue el propio Uchiha quien volvió a hablar.

-No veo a Sakura como la persona con la que debas compartir tu vida-

-¿Y con quien debería hacerlo entonces? ¿Contigo?-

-Podría ser una opción-

-¡No bromees, Sasuke!-

La risa de Naruto se escuchó fresca, igual que el primer día en que lo conoció.

Hinata descubrió, tiempo después que Sasuke no bromeaba.

"**Pero allá a las siete en punto tú te ibas**

**Con los tuyos... Yo a mi casa"**

La boda se efectuaría cuatro meses después.

Hinata recorría la iglesia admirando lo bella que esta era, Kiba había insistido en ir con ella, como apoyo, ese día Hinata también descubrió que Kiba todo este tiempo había estado muy pendiente a sus sentimientos, sin embargo en ese momento ella andaba sola por que quería felicitar a su jefe a solas y verlo por última vez como el Naruto que una vez conoció antes de que se convirtiera en todo un señor.

…Y más tarde en un admirable padre.

-No lo hagas- la voz del mejor amigo de Naruto la detuvo, y de inmediato Hinata se escondió tras la pared intentando pasar desapercibida –No te cases, dobe-

-¿De que hablas Sasuke?-

-Solo… no te cases-

-¿Por qué?-

-¡Solo no lo hagas, demonios!-

-¡Dame una verdadera explicación y no lo hago!—

-¡Por que yo me acosté con ella! ¿De acuerdo? ¡Ella te fue infiel a unos días de casarse!-

Luego de un oportuno silencio, la risa de Naruto inundó el lugar.

-Mientes- la voz de Naruto fue seria y determinante, como pocas veces lo era -¿Por qué no me dices la verdad, Sasuke?- luego de eso, Sasuke arruinó el elegante traje de novio de su jefe, agarrándolo por las solapas y atrayéndolo hacía a él, en un beso que duró demasiado, en un beso tan apasionado que Naruto también correspondió.

-Me marché por estos sentimientos que tengo hacía ti y regresé por que estos mismos sentimientos me impulsaron a evitar que te casaras-

-No seas tonto, Sasuke- el azabache no soltó el agarre y Naruto tan solo acarició su mejilla –Tu y yo necesitamos herederos que continúen con nuestro legado-

Hinata, esperó, esperó verdaderamente que Naruto no se casara, que Sasuke insistiera, por que algo en su interior le decía que si Sasuke hubiera insistido un poco más ese día, Naruto hubiera mandado todo al carajo y se hubiera ido con su mejor amigo. Aunque ella nunca supo por que lo prefería a él junto a su jefe.

…Ese día Haruno cambió su apellido por el de Uzumaki.

Sasuke después de la boda, no apareció en un par de años más.

"**Era yo quien escogía las flores que cada día**

**Enviabas a tus jóvenes amadas"**

Hinata había cumplido los veinticinco hace unas semanas, Naruto había vuelto a regalarle un ramo y ella ya sentía a su corazón más calmado con esas acciones. Naruto continuó con sus infidelidades y ella se volvió tanto de su confianza que incluso le encargaba el enviar cerca de tres ramos diarios a sus diferentes conquistas.

A Hinata le agradaba el hecho de que Naruto comprara las flores expresamente para ella, por que siempre se las entregaba él, personalmente. Nunca recibió un ramo de rosas de parte de su jefe a través de un mensajero, siempre recibió aquellas flores de manos del de ojos azules.

-¿Se encuentra Naruto?-

Ese día Sasuke regresó, inesperadamente, sin ser anticipado o esperado, fue algo completamente sorprendente, el rostro de Naruto lo demostró sin ningún problema y cuando volvieron a abrazarse después de esos largo años de ausencia, y cuando ese mismo día. Naruto le pidió que se marchara temprano.

…Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír cuando descubrió a Sasuke mirando descaradamente la parte donde la espalda pierde el nombre de su jefe.

"**Era yo quien te firmaba las tarjetas**

**...Hasta en eso secretaria"**

Naruto no volvió a salir con más mujeres.

Y Sakura quien no era ninguna tonta y se había dado cuenta de sus infidelidades, se creyó triunfadora, del brazo de su marido desfilando, sintiéndose como una reina y enviándole miradas de triunfadora a la pobre Hinata quien solo sonreía cuando la veía alejarse. Pobre mujer ingenua.

A cambio de eso, su jefe comenzó a pasar más tiempo con su mejor amigo, igual que antes, solo que en esta ocasión las visitas eran más largas, a puerta cerrada y duraban lo necesario como para que Hinata pudiera darse sus escapadas junto a Kiba… oh si por que repentinamente Kiba había tomado como costumbre invitarla a cenar, al parque diversiones, al cine… etc.

…Dos años después, Hinata se casó con su mejor amigo.

"**Fui también la celestina, de tus citas clandestinas"**

Fue cerca de los treinta años, muy tarde quizás cuando Hinata se enteró que Sakura estaba embarazada.

La mujer había llegado radiante, brillante en realidad a buscar a su marido el cual no hace más de media hora se había marchado junto a Sasuke, supuestamente a un partido de Baseball junto a varios de sus amigos, aunque lo de los demás amigos, Hinata seriamente lo dudaba.

-¿Cómo que no está?-

-Salió, pero dijo que regresaría cerca de las siete de la noche, Sakura-san-

-Pero… ni siquiera me contesta el teléfono-

Cuando vió la tristeza reflejada en los ojos de esa mujer, Hinata sintió pesar por ella, sin embargo ellas no mantenían ni la más mínima amistad como para que ella traicionara al hombre que desde hace varios años le ha confiado su vida ciegamente.

-¡Hinata-chan! Olvide mi… ¿Sakura?-

Naruto apareció de la nada con Sasuke a unos pasos tras de él, Hinata pudo ver a la perfección como el muchacho de cabellos oscuros arrugaba el entrecejo al percatarse de la presencia de la mujer de ojos verdes, quien volvió a brillar al ver a su esposo.

-¡Naruto!- sin esperar respuesta, Sakura llevó una de las manos de Naruto a su vientre –Estamos embarazados- los ojos azules de Naruto se abrieron en sorpresa y una sonrisa deslumbrante asomó en sus labios antes de agacharse y colocar sus manos sobre el vientre todavía plano de la mujer, luego acercó su oreja al mismo lugar y sin salir de su ensimismamiento. Se levanto y besó largamente a la mujer que acababa de darle el mejor regalo de todos.

…Ese día, Sasuke volvió a desaparecer.

"**Y aprendí a estar bien callada"**

Tres meses después, Sasuke volvió aparecer.

Con la repentina noticia de que contraería nupcias muy pronto.

La mujer era rubia, de ojos azules, entusiasta y un tanto gritona de vez en cuando, Hinata no pudo evitar pensar en lo parecida que era a su jefe, era la versión femenina de Uzumaki Naruto. Unos días después descubrió que se trataba de la hermana menor de Naruto, Uzumaki Ino.

Eso explicaba por que el día que su jefe se entero de la dichosa boda, sin pensarlo un minuto se agarraron a golpes, en medio de la oficina, asustándola un poco y a pesar de que media oficina quiso sacarle la verdad, ella no dijo nada, aunque tiempo después cuando la boda se celebró todo el mundo comenzó a sacar conclusiones no completas pero por lo menos tenían con que entretenerse.

…Hinata dos días después descubrió que también estaba embarazada.

Nunca vió a Kiba tan feliz cuando le comunicó la noticia.

"**Luego un guiño de malicia, una caricia de cumplido**

**Y un gentil hasta mañana"**

Un día, cuando ella todavía no se tomaba su licencia de maternidad y con la barriga un tanto abultada terminaba de guardar sus cosas en la cartera dispuesta a irse, descubrió a su jefe bebiendo solo en la oficina, el corazón de Hinata se contrajo en uno de dolor y no dudo en entrar a detenerlo.

-Naruto-kun, será mejor que ya se vaya a casa-

-¿Sabes que nombre quiero para mi hija?- el cambio brusco de tema le sorprendió pero aún así negó con la cabeza, esperando que a través de la conversación el rubio dejara de beber –Sora… es un lindo nombre… como el cielo, inalcanzable, perfecto, absolutamente bello… y yo quiero ese nombre para ella… Si es un niño ¡Jamás! Le pondría Sasuke… por que ese nombre está maldito…-

Hinata cuidó de su jefe toda la noche ese día.

Cuatro meses después el bebé de su jefe nació prematuro, pero aún así fue la adoración de todo el mundo.

Fue un niño, que llevó por nombre Keito.

"**Hemos compartido juntos, tus fracasos y tus triunfos"**

Luego de que su hija naciera, Hinata volvió al trabajo, casi un año de ausencia.

Cuando regresó al trabajo, Naruto la recibió con un enorme ramo de rosas rojas en el escritorio y cuando vió una cabellera azabache en la oficina de su jefe, Hinata supo que muchas cosas interesantes debieron haber pasado durante su ausencia. Kiba le había dicho muchas veces que si quería podía dejar el trabajo.

Pero aquel lugar se había vuelto imprescindible para su vida.

Esa noche, al igual que muchas otras noches más, Naruto le pidió que marchara temprano y las visitas largas y constantes de Sasuke volvieron a aparecer, los encuentros clandestinos continuaban y Hinata admiró mucho ese amor que a pesar de todo prevalecía.

Meses después la llegada de un nuevo heredero Uchiha era anunciado.

"**Y hasta creo haber tejido yo tus canas"**

Cerca de los treinta y cinco, Hinata encontró verdadera estabilidad.

Unos años atrás su hermana se había casado con un buen hombre y Neji, Neji se había reencontrado con Tenten y meses después habían huido juntos, siendo perseguidos por el marido de Tenten por todo el mundo. El error de Tenten había sido casarse demasiado joven. Todavía, por suerte no los encontraban.

La empresa se encontraba en su mejor momento, los premios y felicitaciones no dejaban de llegar, incluso habían pasado ya tantos años que los padres de Naruto ya habían fallecido, la empresa oficialmente le pertenecía a su jefe y ella era la digna asistente de presidencia.

Hubo muchas reuniones elegantes, a las que ella por insistencia de su jefe asistió, por supuesto del brazo de su esposo, hubo mucho más dinero del que alguna vez la empresa manejó en toda su historia, y los periódicos no hacían sino elogiar al brillante heredero de la compañía. Mientras que Sasuke recibía también sus reconocimientos como el mejor abogado del país, nunca estuvo bien informada de eso, puesto que su jefe tan solo era Naruto.

"**Secretaria, Secretaria...**

**La que escucha, escribe y calla**

**La que hizo de un despacho tu morada"**

Pasaron más años y más años.

Un día, melancólico como pocas veces lo era, Naruto la había llamado a su oficina, extrañamente había comenzado a hablar acerca de un tal Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke que era piloto, no había entendido muy bien la situación pero por la manera en la que el rubio jugaba con su pluma, Hinata comprendió que se trataba de algo importante.

-Merezco... Ser feliz ¿Verdad, Hina-chan?-

Ella no había sabido muy bien que contestar, puesto que no sabía que juego tenía dentro de esa historia, pero luego de aquella al parecer simple pregunta, Naruto le había pedido que pasara lo que pasara siempre vigilara por el bienestar de su hijo y que se convirtiera en un buen muchacho. Nada parecido a él.

Hinata no entendió por que le decía eso.

Para ella, él era perfecto.

Dos semanas después en todos los periódicos del país se corrió la noticia de la inesperada muerte del experimentado piloto, Uchiha Itachi, de su hermano menor el exitoso abogado Uchiha Sasuke y del empresario más notable en los últimos años, Uzumaki Naruto... su jefe.

Durante un viaje en avión, atravesando las Bahamas, el avión simplemente se había caído.

"**Casi esposa, buen soldado y enfermera"**

Años después, por que Hinata ya no contaba los años.

Una mujer no cuenta los años, después de todo.

Hinata había recibido una llamada.

-Si, buenos días...-

-¡Hina-chan!-

Esa voz no dejaba de destilar alegría y vivacidad a pesar de los años, Hinata sintió su corazón encogerse y al mismo tiempo pensó que se trataba de una broma, sin embargo luego recapacitó ¿Quien se tomaría la molestia de hacer una broma así? Además de que nadie, jamás podría imitar esa característica alegría.

-¿Na...Naruto-kun?-

-Has sido siempre mi confidente, Hina-chan. Por eso no quise seguir preocupándote, aunque al teme no le gustó la idea, pero no importa eres muy importante para mi Hina-chan. Por eso quise llamarte para decirte que estoy bien y que nunca nos encontraran. Itachi incluso encontró a un tal Deidara que es artista, aunque se pelean mucho... Se quieren dattebayo-

Hinata no aguantó más y lloró.

-¿Hinata?- su esposo la miró preocupado, pero ella de inmediato le sonrió y movió su mano en señal de que no le tomara importancia

-¿Hina-chan? ¿Estas bien?-

-Si, Naruto-kun. Le agradezco mucho su llamada-

-Cuídate mucho, Hina-chan y cuida mucho de tu hermosa familia. Llamaré cuando pueda-

-Adiós, Naruto-kun-

-Adiós, Hina-chan-

Hinata continuó recibiendo esas llamadas esporádicas, que le alegraban la vida de vez en cuando. Que la llenaban de nostalgia otras veces, pero escucharlo feliz, la hacía feliz.

Según supo, Uzumaki Keito y Uchiha Jin se volvieron inseparables, tal y como alguna vez lo fueron sus padres, llenando de nostalgia a sus madres, Ino y Sakura a pesar del tiempo nunca perdieron las esperanzas por encontrarlos, de creer en que aún estaban con vida.

Y es que esas mujeres no comprendían lo que Hinata si.

Sasuke y Naruto habían estado muertos muchos años y recién ahora estaban viviendo.

Después de todo, el amor a veces es egoísta.

-Oka-san- la preciosa niña de cabellos castaños y ojos claros se aferró a sus piernas con una mirada verdaderamente tierna -Oto-san dice que te apresures-

-Claro que si, Yuuki- la niña sonrió al sentir su misión cumplida y salió corriendo hacia la salida de su casa donde su padre ya las esperaba, Yuuki era su segunda hija. Muy parecida a ella, sin embargo su primogénita era tan parecida a Kiba.

-Oka-san...- la castaña adolescente bajó las escaleras con lentitud, vestida con una falda Jean y una blusa negra semi transparente que estaba segura a Kiba no le gustaría -¿Tenemos que ir?-

-Si, así que apresúrate- la muchacha hizo un puchero que le recordó mucho a su jefe y Hinata no pudo evitar depositar un dulce beso en la frente de la adolescente quien la miró extrañada.

-¿Y eso por que fue?-

-Por que te quiero mucho, Sora-chan-

Cuando toda la familia Inozuka - Hyuuga abandonó la casa, el teléfono sonó varias veces.

No importaba, la llamada proveniente de otro país se repetiría la siguiente semana. Como cada semana desde hace varios años atrás.

Donde los nombres Keito, Jin, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Yuuki y Sora seguirían siendo pronunciados... por que eran importantes.

"**...Y un poquito enamorada..."**

Hola, Bien… ¿De donde me salió esta idea?...

No lo se…

Producto quizás de escuchar a mi madre en la computadora demasiado tiempo, o de dejar que mi madre me convenciera para ver el bendito video juntas, por que a mi se ocurrió la maravillosa idea de comentar 'Esta simpática la canción' como sea… ni yo estoy muy segura como salió este fic, pero espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Lo escribí en un día, se nota que aún no me libero de mi castigo… pero bueno eso me pasa por irresponsable me imagino… Cuídense mucho y gracias por darse un vistazo hasta aquí.


End file.
